


Неблагие знамения

by erlander



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Development, Crack, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Mildly Dubious Consent, Pregnancy, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Оказывается, возобновить Апокалипсис всё же возможно. Никто не говорил, что это будет легко.





	Неблагие знамения

Гавриил поднял глаза.

За последние пять минут ничего не поменялось, Вельзевул все так же внимательно рассматривала свои ногти.

Гавриил снова опустил глаза.

Маленький обгорелый листочек, к сожалению, тоже ни капли не поменялся.

От пятого перечитывания, правда, текст стал казаться еще более издевательским.

— А точно… — заикнулся было архангел, но Вельзевул мгновенно ощетинилась.

— Да, _точно_ , самый настоящий оригинал. Раритет раритетов, — она шумно выдохнула и ядовито добавила, — Твой Азирафель бы мне душу за это продал.

С этим можно было поспорить, и он бы даже развел демагогию, если бы не был так потрясён.

Гавриил решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Трактовать это можно по-разному, — авторитетно заявил он. Учитывая, сколько бредовых трактовок Текста он прочёл по долгу службы, он знал, как двояко можно было истолковать самые однозначные вещи.

Вельзевул впервые за всё время разговора заметно оживилась.

— Валяй, — великодушно разрешила она. — С удовольствием на это посмотрю.

Решив еще раз оценить материал для работы, Гавриил двумя пальцами поднял листочек на уровень глаз, брезгливо избегая трогать обгорелый краешек.

«№776. Аще реши кто День Гнева дващи деяти, надобны двое разные, яко огонь и лёд, лево и право, свет и мрак. Из нелюбви ано долга явится Зверь Зверей, Истребитель миров и проч., и проч., и проч. Ежели вдруг…».

На этом единственное уцелевшее пророчество Агнессы Псих многозначительно обрывалось, стёртое языками пламени.

Негусто, прямо сказать.

Тем не менее, Гавриил постарался собрать всю свою фантазию в кулачок.

— Э-э, может, речь про Принца Гарри и Меган Маркл? — предположил он.

Вельзевул устало потёрла виски.

— Я ненавижу тот факт, что ты знаешь, кто они.

— Мне нравится её стиль, — чопорно ответил Гавриил.

Владыка ада исподлобья уставилась на него. Помолчала. Затем сказала:

— Их я проверила в первую очередь. Мимо. — Она задумчиво постучала пальцем по столу и негромко сказала: — Трактовка у этого пророчества может быть только одна, ангел, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Хорошо. Замечательно.

Они уставились друг на друга.

Гавриил задумчиво пожевал губу.

— А разве это возможно? Ну, технически? — неловко спросил архангел. Ему захотелось поерзать на стуле. Правая ступня непроизвольно стала выстукивать какой-то мотивчик.

(Вельзевул никогда бы не призналась, но она с первых же тактов узнала «Коль славен наш Господь в Сионе». Но в это бы все равно никто не поверил).

— Она, — Вельзевул ткнула пальцем вверх, — может, Он, — она ткнула пальцем вниз, — может, они, — она выразительно обвела руками кафе, — могут, а мы, по-твоему, лохи подзаборные?

Гавриил потер рукой подбородок. В этом контексте он не думал.

— Плодитесь и размножайтесь, говорили они, — хмуро пробормотал он. — Н-да. Вот это поворот. А были прецеденты? Ну, между нашими?

— Если бы были, я бы сказала, — так же хмуро отозвалась Вельзевул. — Насколько я знаю, никто не пытался.

Тут они синхронно скривились.

— Кроме этих.

— Да, кроме _этих._

— Может, в пророчестве речь о них? — с надеждой спросил Гавриил.

Он, все-таки, был задуман Ею как большой оптимист.

Иногда — очень редко, но всё же — это раздражало его самого.

— Ага, как же, — с величайшим отвращением ответила она. — Между ними ведь такая нелюбовь.

— Н-да, — кисло отозвался Гавриил. — Впрочем, об их способности к воспитанию Антихриста и говорить нечего.

— Начнем с того, что Антихриста они похерили.

— Да и весь Апокалипсис.

— Поразительная некомпетентность.

— Чудовищная.

Они замолчали. Между ними впервые пробежал намек на взаимопонимание.

— Ну, — спросил Гавриил, — есть идеи?

— Я со своей стороны предлагаю Дагона, — сказала Вельзевул наконец.

Гавриил хотел уже было предложить Сандальфона, но остановился, перечитав пророчество ещё раз.

— И как у неё дела обстоят с чувством долга? — деловито спросил он.

Вельзевул поморщилась.

— Паршиво, — честно призналась она. — Чувство долга это, понимаешь ли, не наша стезя.

Она не заметила, что Гавриил рассматривает её с профессиональным интересом.

— У тебя нет такой проблемы, — утвердительно заявил он.

— Да, иногда кажется, что я единственная… — начала было Вельзевул, но тут же захлопнула рот. — Да ни за что.

— Из нелюбви ано долга… — продекламировал Гавриил нравоучительно, но был перебит.

— Да никогда!

Гавриил легко перегнулся через крошечный столик, хватая её за плечо.

— Дорогуша, послушай, — снисходительно произнес он, — ты не хуже меня знаешь, что раз наши подчиненные не справились в прошлый раз, нечего рассчитывать на них теперь.

Тут он ойкнул и отдёрнул руку, изо всех сил дуя на неё.

Вельзевул, которая воспылала нешуточным гневом, растянула губы в мерзкой улыбочке. Даже мороженое перед ней растаяло от жара её ярости.

— А теперь послушай меня, _дорогуша_ , — с бешенством процедила она. Тень за её спиной выросла до огромных размеров, раззявив сумрачную пасть, в которой без труда канул бы не один, а целый легион архангелов. Гавриил резко отодвинулся от стола, противно скрипнув ножками стула по плитке. — Если ещё раз вз-з-здумаешь фамильярничать, и следующую тысячу лет тебе не видать ни одного демона, кроме Кроули. И я с большим удовольствием посмотрю на то, как Азирафель ощиплет тебя, как индюка, когда ты придёшь к его ручному демону со своим охренительным предлож-ж-ж-жением.

В том, что кажущийся рохлей ангел способен на это, никто них не сомневался. Особенно если дело касалось Кроули.

— Ладно, ладно, — сердито проворчал Гавриил. Всё ещё хотелось нахамить, но слабенький инстинкт самосохранения у него всё-таки имелся. — Спрячь свою сущность. Люди же смотрят.

Он отчаянно лицемерил. Ему было плевать, что о них подумают люди. Да и к тому же, последний человек с воплем выпрыгнул из окна кафе ещё полминуты назад.

Почему-то именно это его лицемерие слегка утихомирило Вельзевул.

— Так и быть, — сбавила обороты она, задвигая сумрачную тень обратно. Она подула на свой стакан, и растаявшее было мороженое снова застыло. Зачерпнув немного от клубничной кляксы, она облизала ложечку и сказала, — В целом, я с тобой согласна.

Гавриил, который с величайшим недоумением наблюдал за поглощением мороженого, быстро заморгал.

— Что ты сейчас сказала? — переспросил он.

Владыка ада закатила глаза.

— Что ты прав. И не делай такое удивленное лицо, мне не ж-жмёт признать, ты способен на дельную мысль.

— Ла-адно, — с сомнением согласился Гавриил, которому в этой жизни жало многое. Но признаться в этом ему тоже жало.

— Но чур рожать будешь ты, — скороговоркой проговорила Вельзевул. — Выносить я, так и быть, выношу, но таинство рождения — это, вообще-то, по вашей части.

Гавриил хотел было с негодованием отказаться, но притормозил.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — подозрительно спросил он.

— Да легко. Как пойдут схватки, поменяемся телами, как эти двое. Тебе даже напрягаться не надо будет, тело всё сделает само, — гладко соврала Вельзевул, глядя на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.

Архангел задумался. Предложение звучало неожиданно заманчиво. Несмотря на то, что он был архангелом — а может, именно по этой причине — Гавриил за всё своё долгое существование не даровал жизнь ни единому существу. Даже Азирафель поучаствовал в создании трубкозуба, а всё участие Гавриила сводилось только в проставлении печати «одобрено» на предлагаемых ему проектах. Так что с одной стороны, шанс поучаствовать в сотворении жизни упускать не хотелось.

С другой стороны, в предложении смутно чувствовался какой-то подвох.

Вельзевул, чувствуя, что клиент готов слиться, быстро продолжила:

— Ты только подумай — тебе не придётся много месяцев, а то и лет, — осквернять своё божественное тело порождением тьмы. Никаких косых взглядов от коллег. Никакого отвлечения от работы. Всё, что от тебя потребуется, это пару минут, максимум часов, побыть в моём обличье. Затраты с твоей стороны минимальные.

Последняя фраза решила дело, найдя в сердце старого бюрократа живейший отклик.

— По рукам, — решил Гавриил, протягивая ей граблю, которую он называл своей ладонью.

Вельзевул степенно её пожала, украдкой переводя дух.

Это была одна из самых удачных сделок за всю её демоническую жизнь.

— Ну что, приступим? — бодро спросил Гавриил.

Глядя на его светлый лик, Вельзевул охватило нехорошее предчувствие.

— Ангел, — вкрадчиво спросила она, — а ты хоть в курсе, как оно происходит?

— Конечно, — с готовностью отозвался тот. — Я читал порнографию.

Понятно. Невинен, как первый снег, значит.

Под её пристальным взглядом Гавриил сдулся.

— Этой частью человеческой жизни занят не мой отдел, — неохотно сознался архангел.

Владыка ада потёрла переносицу, тяжело вздохнула и легонько хлопнула ладонью по столу.

На нём возникли три томика. Гавриил осторожно притянул стопку к себе и быстро просмотрел её: «Дао любви», «Секс для чайников» и «Основы сексологии».

— Меж-жду прочим, — сказала Вельзевул, откинувшись на стуле и скрестив руки на груди, — вот эту последнюю написал твой беглый ангелок лет сорок наз-зад.

Гавриил, который как раз собирался её открыть, с суеверным ужасом швырнул книгу на стол.

Вельзевул против воли развеселилась. Горестное выражение на лице архангела было уморительным.

— Не обошлось и без-з моего придурка, конечно, — признала она, прикусив щёку изнутри. — Каж-жется, их обоих достала некомпетентность людей в этом важ-жном вопросе. Надо признать, что книж-жка толковая.

— Я не буду это читать, — тут же заявил Гавриил.

— Пока не сдашь тест, я тебя к своему телу не подпущу, — ласково сказала она. — Сорок закрытых вопросов, двадцать открытых и эссе на заданную тему. Это мои условия.

В глазах архангела мелькнул азарт.

— Хорошо, — милостиво согласился он. — Ты будешь удивлена.

В этом Вельзевул сильно сомневалась, но выбора у неё не было. Апокалипсис сам себя не устроит.

* * *

Вельзевул ошиблась. Удивить её ангел смог.

На встречу он пришел бледный, с мятыми манжетами и лихорадочным блеском запавших глаз. Не проронив ни слова, он придвинул к себе лист, быстро и с методичностью снайпера обводя кружками ответы в тесте. На открытых вопросах перо его ручки скрипело так, как будто он пытался процарапать ответы прямо на столешнице. На экзаменационные иллюстрации архангел едва взглянул, потратив на них минимальное количество времени, за которое ангельский взор способен совершить цикл саккад. Эссе Гавриил писал с решительностью человека, который прошел огонь, воду и не одну сотню страниц облеченной в научные термины порнографии.

Вельзевул, сидящая напротив него, наблюдала это представление с открытым ртом. В голове мелькнула мыслишка, что, возможно, ей надо было просто одолжить фильмец из коллекции Хастура, а не издеваться над своим коллегой.

Впрочем, подумала она через несколько минут, читая его эссе, нет, всё она сделала правильно.

Экзамен архангел сдал безупречно. Но сопроводил свои ответы такой отборной ересью, за которую стало бы стыдно не одному поколению самых дремучих еретиков.

Вельзевул подняла глаза и очень долго рассматривала архангела. Не мигая.

— Если бы я не была уверена, что тебя сотворила Она, я бы решила, что тебя придумали наши. В качестве иллюстрации токсичной маскулинности, — наконец выговорила она, когда смогла хоть немного взять себя в руки.

— Я не могу быть маскулинным! Я ангел! — праведно возмутился Гавриил.

В любой другой день он бы ужасно гордился тем, что знает слово «маскулинность», но прямо сейчас его обширные познания не радовали его самого.

Если честно, он бы с огромной радостью вообще стёр бы из памяти всю последнюю неделю.

— Это-то меня и озадачивает, — хмыкнула Вельзевул, качая головой. — Чудны дела твои, Господи.

После этого она опомнилась и долго отплевывалась, пытаясь отбить ощущение слетающего с языка Имени.

Гавриил наблюдал за ней безо всякой жалости.

— Если ты ещё не поняла, — проговорил он размеренно, — я не намерен заниматься этим. Ни за что. Никогда. Даже ради Апокалипсиса. Я не оскверню храм своего тела этим негигиеничным, нелепым, недостойным, греховным актом.

— Да как хочешь, — великодушно произнесла Вельзевул, мысленно запуская в голове таймер. — Я ж-же всё понимаю. Апокалипсис — это дело такое, сугубо добровольное.

Архангел, даже не попрощавшись, растаял в воздухе. Плакать в подушку, не иначе. Пф.

* * *

Как она и предполагала, ждать пришлось даже меньше месяца.

Когда она явилась на нужную скамейку в парке, архангел прочистил горло.

— Я…

— Передумал.

— Да, и я…

— Согласен, — услужливо подсказала Вельзевул.

— Да, и ещё…

— Я самый большой сноб, который когда-либо ходил по земле.

— Да, и еще… то есть нет! — возмутился Гавриил. — Я, вообще-то, не это хотел сказать.

Смерив ее недовольным взглядом, он серьезно сказал:

— Нам нужно обсудить условия.

Вельзевул моргнула.

— Мои условия ты знаешь. Нормативы по ним ты уж-же сдал, что не перестаёт меня удивлять.

Гавриил поджал губы и покачал головой.

— Я помню про это. Но сейчас я спрашиваю про другое. Будут ли наши отделы знать о сделке? — он принялся загибать пальцы. — Если нет, то как мы будем объяснять отлучки? Если да, то кто именно будет знать — все или только избранные? Опять же, если у нас получится Антихрист, кто будет его воспитывать — мы или кто-то другой?

Он перечислял вопросы дальше и дальше. Вельзевул поглядела на него с невольным уважением.

Вместо ответа она материализовала интерактивную доску и два маркера, один из которых резко, как дротик, метнула Гавриилу прямо в сердце.

Архангел поймал его в миллиметре от себя и выразительно поднял бровь. Вельзевул усмехнулась краешком рта.

— Ну что ж-ж, — сказала она, — будут у нас условия.

* * *

ЧЁТКИЕ И НЕРУШИМЫЕ УСЛОВИЯ СОГЛАШЕНИЯ МЕЖДУ АРХАНГЕЛОМ ГАВРИИЛОМ И ВЕЛЬЗЕВУЛ, ВЛАДЫКОЙ АДА.

1\. Обе стороны обязуются вложить максимум усилий для сотворения Антихриста 2.0.

2\. Обе стороны обязуются пытаться до тех пор, пока Антихрист 2.0 не будет зачат ЛИБО по истечении тысячи лет с момента заключения соглашения.

3\. Вельзевул обязуется выносить Антихриста 2.0, что включает в себя соблюдение всех условий для его нормального развития.

4\. Гавриил обязуется родить Антихриста 2.0, что включает в себя комплекс стандартных мер по обеспечению процедур рождения.

5\. Никто, кроме сторон соглашения, не должен знать о данном соглашении, пока обеими сторонами не будет решено обратное.

* * *

Вельзевул огляделась.

— Валидно, — в конце концов оценила она, стараясь не выдавать своего изумления. — Ты всегда живёшь в таких хоромах, или ради меня расстарался?

— Вот ещё, ради демона стараться, — презрительно открестился Гавриил. — Просто со времен Сотворения мне набежало отпускных, глупо было бы этим не воспользоваться.

Здесь он был прав, но всё-таки…

— Но всё-таки, — вслух сказала Вельзевул, подходя к панорамному окну, — пентхаус на тридцать восьмом этаже? Обстановка в стиле хай тек? Это что-то новенькое.

— А-а, — понимающе протянул Гавриил, — я и забыл, что ты не видела наш офис после Реорганизации. Горний мир сменил имидж. «Ничего лишнего, только свет».

— Это ты сейчас мне ваш новый слоган выдал?

— Он самый.

— Занятно, — хмыкнула Вельзевул. Она попыталась представить, как сейчас выглядели Сферы.

На её памяти там всегда было шумно, весело, бестолково, радостно и несколько избыточно. Между небесами курсировали дивные создания, обзаведшиеся парой (а то и не одной) крыльев; дежурно забегали поболтать и посплетничать праведники; кряхтя и ворча на «вечно занятую молодежь», с хохотом саботировали работу офиса престарелые святые; по углам валялись затупившиеся мечи, громоздились стопки апокрифов и блюда с фруктами…

Она попыталась вообразить нынешний рай таким же, как эта квартира: минималистичным, ультрасовременным и совершенно безликим.

От этой мысли её продрал нездешний холод.

Наверное, подумала она, когда они ушли вслед за Лучезарным, Сферы навсегда лишились какой-то своей искры.

Искры невинности, радости и единства.

Она вздохнула и оторвала взгляд от панорамы вечернего Лондона.

— Ладно, — сказала она, — будем считать, что я впечатлена.

Архангел, который с интересом вертел в руках миниатюрный увлажнитель воздуха, вскинул на неё глаза.

— Почему я слышу в твоём голосе удивление? — мнительно спросил он.

— Действительно, почему, — пробормотала Вельзевул. Затем сказала громче, — Хорошо. С явкой определились. Пора приступить к процессу. Здесь, я надеюсь, имеется кровать?

Кровать действительно имелась — на втором этаже. Ещё, как оказалось, там имелась ещё одна ванна, гостевая комната и даже зимний сад. Вкус у ангела, как с неудовольствием признала Вельзевул, был не хуже, чем у неё. Если бы квартирой занималась она, она бы замутила нечто в том же духе.

Впрочем, мысли об этом отошли на второй план, когда они оказались в спальне. Вельзевул отчего-то думала, что архангел долго будет мяться и ломаться, но вместо этого он первым деловито принялся скидывать одежду. Владыка ада тоже начала раздеваться, но если Гавриил делал это с почти солдатской четкостью, то она делала это медленно и как-то неотвратимо зловеще.

Они оба в упор рассматривали друг друга, словно выжидая, кто первым даст слабину.

Но, к несчастью, ни один из них не дрогнул. Именно поэтому с того самого момента, как они переступили порог спальни, они из невольных союзников вновь превратились в извечных соперников.

Они не смогли друг другу сдаться. И это была катастрофа.

Если бы он хотя бы хорохорился, как обычно, яростно думала Вельзевул, негнущимися пальцами застегивая пуговицы, мне было бы куда проще видеть в нём почти привычного, неуклюжего пернатого, а не карающую машину возмездия.

Если бы она хотя бы язвила, как всегда, опустошенно думал Гавриил, механически затягивая на шее галстук, мне было бы гораздо легче видеть в ней свою почти родную, ехидную коллегу, а не полностью отрешившуюся от происходящего жертву.

— Я сообщу о следующей встрече, — сипло сказала Вельзевул, не глядя на него.

Когда она развоплотилась в чёрном облаке мошкары, Гавриил ещё долго сидел на постели, глядя в пространство и часто сглатывая.

Ещё ни разу за всю свою долгую жизнь ему не было так тошно.

* * *

Вельзевул не давала о себе знать почти пять месяцев.

Гавриил провел немало долгих минут, стискивая в ладони телефон, но так не позвонил.

Даже он понимал, что сейчас он мог только ждать.

* * *

Не то чтобы даже это был худший секс в её жизни. По факту, он был даже не так уж и плох.

Но видеть ангела категорически не хотелось. Он начисто отбил у Вельзевул желание хоть какой-то близости, которое и так посещало её раз в столетие.

Тем не менее, через пару месяцев её подотпустило. Ещё через месяц она совсем успокоилась. Когда она наконец поймала себя на том, что мысленно сочиняет реплики для будущих споров с пернатым, она поняла, что пора.

Вельзевул связалась с ангелом и назначила встречу.

Когда Гавриил явился, ей пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы не засмеяться, потому что при её появлении он изобразил лицом нечто среднее между улыбкой и сердечным приступом. Вельзевул в жизни бы не призналась, но мимика у архангела была угарная.

— Привет, — произнёс он так, будто в любую минуту ожидал, что она откусит ему лицо.

— Привет, — отозвалась она, прикусив губу, и замолчала, с интересом выжидая, что он будет делать дальше.

Гавриил прочистил горло. Сунул руки глубоко в карманы пальто. Покачался с пятки на носок.

Через минуту Вельзевул сжалилась над ним.

— Давай к делу, — решительно сказала она, направляясь к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Если ты так хочешь, — сказал Гавриил очень вежливо, следуя за ней след в след и сопя в затылок.

В спальне он застыл, как истукан, теребя на шее шарф.

Наконец, когда Вельзевул взялась за молнию брюк, архангел скомкано сказал:

— Давай в этот раз ты… будешь говорить мне, что делать.

Вельзевул внимательно посмотрела на него. Кажется, кое-кто удосужился сделать домашнее задание и даже извлёк выводы.

— Что ж, — согласилась она, и по лицу её зазмеилась тень улыбки, — так действительно будет неизмеримо проще…

Пятнадцать минут спустя над одним из небоскребов Лондона воссияла тройная радуга, знаменуя о наступлении нового этапа в жизни архангела.

* * *

— Как тебя звали? — набравшись смелости, спросил Гавриил. Он уже давно хотел об этом поговорить, но как-то не мог найти нужный момент.

Вельзевул подняла голову от книги:

— В смысле? — недоуменно спросила она.

Она сидела на плетеном диванчике в зимнем саду, поджав под себя босые ступни. Одета она была в черный шелковый халат в китайском стиле, расшитый красными драконами, которые парили в вихре белых лепестков. В одной руке у нее был бокал с мартини, в другой — томик Кафки, на коленях покоилась её ручная муха, которая утробно гудела.

Выглядела она точь-в-точь как богемная вдова, муж которой исчез при очень странных обстоятельствах.

— Имя, — терпеливо повторил Гавриил. — Которое ты носила до Падения.

— Ах это, — сразу поскучнела она и отпила из бокала. — Да так и з-звали — Вельзевул. Я не стала его менять.

Гавриил устроился в плетеном кресле поудобнее, потирая рукой подбородок.

— Не очень-то оно и ангельское, — честно сказал он.

Вельзевул цокнула языком.

— Приятно з-знать, что Она продумала и это, — иронично заметила она. — И что на меня изначально не возлагали особых надеж-жд.

Гавриилу внезапно стало трудно дышать, как будто грудь стиснули невидимыми тисками. Ему стало ужасно жаль её, захотелось как-то утешить, сказать, что он найдет способ помочь ей, вернуть её…

Вельзевул хватило одного-единственного взгляда для того, чтобы понять, что творится в его голове.

— А вот это немедленно прекращай, — сурово потребовала она.

— Что? Почему? — скорбно вопросил Гавриил. — Я же хочу…

— Знаю я, чего ты хочешь, — отрезала Вельзевул. — Какие ж-же вы дохера высокомерные, каждый раз поражаюсь.

— Чего-чего? — спросил Гавриил.

— Да того, — огрызнулась она. — Вы почему-то думаете, что нам там всем охренеть тяжело. Что мы с ума сходим, как хотим вернуться. Ж-Ж-Жалеем. Тоскуем по прошлой жизни. С чего вы это вообще вз-зяли?

— Э-э-э, — Гавриил заморгал. — А что, нет, что ли?

Вельзевул аккуратно поставила бокал на столик, заложила книжку закладкой и только после этого воздела руки к небу. Потрясала ими она не очень пугающе, но зато выразительно.

— Да нет же! — вспылила она. — Я о таком, по крайней мере, не знаю. Ну ты мне скажи, в чем смысл бунта против системы, если потом ты хочешь в неё вернуться?

Гавриил не нашел, что на это ответить. Он — да и все они — так долго верил в то, что демоны поголовно мечтают о райской жизни, что как-то не задумывался об их мотивации.

— Меня вполне устраивает моя ипостась и моя ж-жизнь, — веско договорила она. — Я не собираюсь раскаиваться в своём выборе — ни из-за твоего „бож-ж-жественного“, — она изобразила пальцами такие кавычки, в которые уместилась бы эта вселенная и ещё парочка соседних, — влияния, ни из-за чего другого. И я категорически не приветствую твои попытки достучаться до моего „черствого“ и „порочного“ сердца. Это ясно?

— Ничего не могу обещать, — надменно ответил Гавриил — хотя, вообще-то, он был впечатлен. — Я архангел, и наставлять на праведный путь — это моя задача.

Вельзевул фыркнула.

— Ага, а я демон, и моя задача — соблазнять. Пока что, знаешь ли, счет не в твою пользу.

Гавриил слегка покраснел — не от смущения, конечно, а от негодования.

— Кстати, об этом, — лукаво сказала она, ссадила муху с коленей и легким шагом направилась к нему.

А вот теперь его лицо запылало совсем не от досады.

* * *

— Вот что, — сказал Гавриил и скатился с неё на свою сторону постели. — Я в последнее время часто думаю о том, что теория и практика — это всё-таки очень разные вещи.

Вельзевул чуть шевельнулась, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. Грудь архангела вздымалась в попытке отдышаться, а между бровей у него залегла озадаченная морщинка божественной сущности, которая испытала травмирующий переизбыток общения с матчастью.

Владыка ада уронила голову в подушку и впервые лет за семьсот искренне расхохоталась.

* * *

— Знаешь, — лениво сказала Вельзевул, — я подумала, что секс — это почти как летать.

— Не летал веков сорок, — так же лениво припомнил архангел. — Почти не помню, как это.

Владыка ада уставилась на него.

— Ты не летаешь? Совсем? — спросила она недоверчиво. — Я думала, что вы там наверху только этим и занимаетесь.

Гавриил хотел бы возмутиться тем, что он, вообще-то, главный глава главной канцелярии, у него дел невпроворот, но почему-то не смог. Вместо этого он искренне сказал:

— Терпеть не могу летать.

— Почему? — с любопытством спросила Вельзевул.

Гавриил что-то буркнул — так тихо, что она не разобрала.

— Что-что?

Архангел вскочил и навернул пару кругов по спальне — в нём бурлила неясная, нервная энергия. Остановился.

— Это… недисциплинированно. Сложно и слишком сбивает фокус. Предпочитаю пробежку.

— Сложно? — Вельзевул села. — Что может быть проще, чем раскрыть крылья и парить?

Гавриил обреченно поглядел в потолок — наверное, запрашивал помощь сверху. По всей видимости, в подмоге ему отказали, потому что он с неохотой спросил:

— Вот у тебя сколько крыльев? Наверняка же два? А у меня восемь. Расслабишься, неудачно поймаешь не тем крылом встречный поток воздуха — всё, теряешь контроль и падешь. Чтобы летать, нужно сосредоточиться только на этом, выбросив из головы абсолютно всё. А это, как показывает опыт, — он выразительно указал на неё подбородком, видимо, намекая на падение, — довольно опасно.

Она задумчиво потрогала свои губы. Гавриил уже было подумал, что тема исчерпана, но Вельзевул его удивила.

— Тебе бы полетать у нас, — неожиданно сказала она.

Он заторможено моргнул.

— Где — у вас?

— Да уж не над кругами, очевидно. Над бездной.

Гавриил молча, очень выразительно, постучал себя по виску.

— А вот я серьезно, между прочим, — почти миролюбиво сказала она. — Там нет ни света, ни ветра, ни вкуса, ни запаха. Есть только ты и шорохи крыльев.

Она замолчала. Надолго. Потом наконец сказала — тихо и почти с благодарностью:

— Нет ничего лучше, чем чувствовать, как мрак обнимает тебя. Знаешь, понимать, что дальше падать некуда, в каком-то смысле, очень обнадеживает. Ты больше не боишься ошибиться.

Гавриил не ответил ей.

Он слишком боялся ошибиться.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что Вельзевул могла оказаться в квартире, просто пожелав этого, ей доставляло особенное удовольствие материализоваться в паре кварталов от дома, чтобы неспешно зайти в магазин, прогулочным шагом дойти до подъезда и подняться на лифте все тридцать восемь этажей, неподвижным взглядом уставившись на лифтёра. Юноша каждый раз очень забавно потел, косясь на начинавшую моргать лампочку и нервно прислушиваясь к мушиному жужжанию, которое, казалось, раздавалось из его собственной форменной фуражки.

Впрочем, больше всего ей нравилось открывать дверь собственным ключом и небрежно скидывать ботинки, оставляя их валяться в коридоре. Она упорно отгоняла голосок, который гаденько нашептывал ей «семейный уют», возражая ему строгим «тяга к роскоши».

Как ни крути, а скинуть тесные ботинки после долгого рабочего дня в аду — это роскошь.

— Я принесла нам кино, — прокричала она, скидывая пиджак и входя в гостиную, — называется «Константин: повелитель тьмы». Мне его весь ад уже лет двадцать рекомендует, думаю, что нам обоим будет интере…

Она вскрикнула и выронила пакет с диском из рук.

У обзорного окна стояло _нечто,_ неподвластное человеческому восприятию. От силуэта бил ослепительный свет, и Вельзевул торопливо закрыла глаза, что помогло не сильно — он был ярким настолько, что она прекрасно видела его и сквозь сомкнутые веки. _Нечто_ , лишившееся контуров человеческого тела, состояло из чистой мощи и бесконечного числа глаз, которые с жуткой резкостью стреляли по сторонам, глядя в какие-то сферы, которые Вельзевул были недоступны.

— Ты сдурел? — прохрипела Вельзевул, кожа которой начала покалывать, как от солнечного ожога. — А ну быстро оделся!

Несколько сотен глаз обратились на неё. Некоторые из них виновато заморгали.

— А-А, ЭТО УЖЕ ТЫ. — пророкотал ужасающий небесный глас. У Вельзевул все волосы на теле стали дыбом. — СЕКУНДОЧКУ. Я ДАВНО ЭТОГО НЕ ДЕЛАЛ НА ЗЕМЛЕ, ПОЭТОМУ ЭТО МОЖЕТ ЗАНЯТЬ КАКОЕ-ТО ВРЕМЯ…

Чуть пообвыкнув, Вельзевул смогла узнать знакомый тембр и знакомые же раздражающие интонации.

— Ты чего это тут устроил? — спросила она, приоткрыв глаза и с интересом наблюдая, как поток света пополз в сторону безвольного тела, лежащего на диване. Сияние принялось втискиваться в человеческую оболочку, как в узкие джинсы. Вельзевул проглотила смешок.

— ДА ВОТ, НА ДОСУГЕ ИЗУЧАЮ ЭТОТ МИР, — охотно сообщил ужасающий глас. — ЗАОДНО РЕШИЛ УДОСТОВЕРИТЬСЯ, ЧТО ВО ВСЕХ СФЕРАХ ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ. В ЭТОЙ ФОРМЕ УДОБНЕЕ ВОСПРИНИМАТЬ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ.

Владыка ада неуютно поёжилась.

— Только не говори мне, что ты в таком виде устраиваешь планёрки, — чуть ли не взмолилась она.

— ДА, А ЧТО? — поинтересовался ужасающий глас с легким беспокойством. — ДУМАЕШЬ, НЕЭФФЕКТИВНО?

Вельзевул фыркнула.

— Нет-нет, что ты, — сладким голосом сказала она. — Продолжай в том же духе, наверняка это всех очень мотивирует.

Ну нихрена себе новости. Неудивительно, что Люцифер свинтил от такой радости при первой же возможности. Она-то сама не успела толком поработать у Гавриила под непосредственным началом, будучи в канцелярии всего лишь стажёркой, но прекрасно могла себе представить, как после недели жизни такой первой бы воздела стяг революции…

Священный пламень, наконец, затолкал себя в телесную оболочку, и Гавриил сел, разминая шею.

Надо признать, тело ему выдали очень качественное, в очередной раз отметила Вельзевул.

Оно нравилось ей ровно до того момента, как сущность, его наделяющая, открывала рот.

— Я тоже так думаю, — жизнерадостно заявил архангел. — В конце концов, любая моя ипостась вселяет благодать в сердца окружающих!

Вот. Вот об этом она и говорила.

— Фильм, — вместо этого провозгласила она.

Константина они посмотрели. Даже дважды, потому что в первые же пятнадцать минут просмотра Гавриил как лох попался на слабо и перекинулся в женский облик.

Это отвлекло их на несколько часов, так что фильм пришлось ставить сначала.

* * *

Гавриил поднял трубку.

— Сядь, — сказала Вельзевул.

— Вот ещё, — ответил он.

— У нас получилось, — сказала она.

Гавриил сел.

* * *

Гавриил паниковал. Одно дело планировать Апокалипсис, будучи архангелом, главой небесной канцелярии, предводителем многомиллионного ангельского воинства.

Совсем другое — планировать Апокалипсис, когда впереди маячит неясная, но очень заманчивая перспектива стать отцом.

Будет очень неудобно, с неудовольствием думал Гавриил, просматривая в АнгелХроме вкладки колледжей, если он начнёт Армагеддон, даже не закончив воскресную школу…

Вельзевул беспокоили примерно те же мысли, хотя она старалась не подавать виду.

— А вдруг он не будет Антихристом? — спросила Вельзевул в один из вечеров, когда тягостная атмосфера стала уже совсем невыносима, а пересмотры «Константина» перестали помогать.

Гавриил открыл рот.

— Прежде чем ты скажешь что-то в духе «мы будем любить его любым», позволь напомнить, что любить в этих отношениях категорически запрещается.

Гавриил закрыл рот.

Потом возмутился:

— Да я в жизни никого не любил! — тут он притормозил. — Ну, кроме Неё, конечно, — неубедительно добавил он.

— Да по тебе заметно, — ехидно заметила она. — Но, серьезно, что, если он будет… обычным?

Гавриил подумал.

— Совсем обычным точно не будет, — решил он. — Даже, скорее, будет совсем необычным.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, — тяжело произнесла она, — что мы предполагаем. А располагает Она. У нас может родиться человек.

— Значит, мы будем с этим жить, — жестко сказал он. — Смотреть, как он растёт и умирает. И всё это будет нашей ответственностью.

Вельзевул обхватила руками плечи. Ей было невыносимо тоскливо от одной мысли об этом.

Вдруг её плечо легонько толкнули.

— Эй, — сказал Гавриил, заглядывая ей в лицо. Она подняла глаза и с удивлением поняла, что его губы смешливо подрагивают. — Если даже это будет человек, это будет человек с лучшими связями в обоих конторах, которые только можно себе вообразить.

Секунду Вельзевул ошеломленно смотрела него. Затем её плечи принялись мелко-мелко подрагивать, и она уткнулась лбом в его лоб, беспомощно смеясь.

* * *

Их общий оптимизм продолжался недолго.

— Вельзевул, ты в порядке? — тревожно спросил Гавриил, топчась у входа в ванную.

— БУ-Э-Э-Э-Э-Э-Э, — ответила Вельзевул из-за двери.

Она уже четвертый час изрыгала потоки лавы и проклятий.

Видимо, будущий Антихрист, набравшись сил, наконец-то огляделся и решил устроить генеральную уборку. Для его деликатной полуангельской сущности оказались невыносима обстановка ада — у Вельзевул внезапно вылезли аллергия на радиацию, непереносимость серы и тошнота от взгляда на постные лица подчиненных.

— Будь проклят день, когда я в это ввяз-з-з-з-з-залась! — протяжно раздалось из-за двери.

Гавриил украдкой перевёл дух и тихонечко порадовался, что непосредственно ему предстоит самый легкий этап этой беременности.

Во всяком случае, так ему сказала Вельзевул.

* * *

Общим решением было установлено, что у них нет другого выбора, кроме как отправить Вельзевул в декретный отпуск в мир людей. Гавриил, со своей стороны, поменял свой график так, чтобы вечерние часы у него были свободны — это было условие Вельзевул, которая не собиралась страдать одна.

Первая неделя декрета проходила нелегко.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело управлять адом дистанционно? — бухтела Вельзевул в понедельник. — Эти скоты врут, что техника в аду работает с перебоями и ленятся сканировать мне свои отчеты. Теперь они коллективно выдумали новую фишку: присылают мне якобы сокращенные версии, на самом деле без всякого зазрения пересказывая отчёты пятисотлетней давности. Как будто я не пойму, что они заменили «вспышку чумы» на «вспышку эболы».

Гавриил смущенно угукнул, нервно откладывая газету в сторону, где была открыта страница с кроссвордом. Архангел постеснялся сказать, что это он подкинул Дагон идею о кратких версиях отчетов. Он не думал, что они доработают его предложение.

В момент их разговора, кстати, вся адская техника, равно как и оккультный скайп, работала великолепно.

— Человеческий мир — отстой, — мрачно констатировала Вельзевул во вторник. — Ни одной бани с температурой выше пятисот градусов по цельсию. Приличный яд просто не купить — его тупо нет в аптеках. А то, что они называют кислотным пилингом — это просто издевательство!

Гавриил рассеянно поддакнул. Он пытался решить шестое по вертикали и никак не мог припомнить, был ли у азиатов свой континент. Судя по всему, не было, и он как раз пытался понять, то ли это азиаты чем-то перед Ней провинились, то ли это недоглядели в их канцелярии.

Вельзевул его высоким помыслам активно мешала.

— Оставь эти дурацкие бумажки и обрати свой ясный взор на настоящие проблемы, — бесновалась Вельзевул в среду. — Пора признать, что в аду гораздо лучше социальный пакет, страховка и условия жизни, чем у смертных. Это значит, что-либо мы все страшно облажались, либо это опять гребаный Непостижимый Замысел, так что тащи свой зад сюда и будем разбираться…

Гавриил грустно отложил понедельничный кроссворд и безропотно потащился обсуждать шестьдесят страниц заметок, сплошь нецензурных.

— Наверняка ведь мои черти не соблюдают рабочую этику, — жаловалась Вельзевул во четверг. — Ходят друг к другу на соседние круги чаи гонять. Коллег за спиной хвалят! Ещё и бескорыстно помогают небось! Браслетами дружбы обмениваются!

От её нытья у Гавриила разболелась голова. Разгадывать кроссворды в таком состоянии было решительно невозможно. Зато, поскольку он был не просто ангелом, а архангелом, головная боль совершенно не мешала ему прелюбодействовать. К сожалению, в данный момент это было последнее, что интересовало Вельзевул.

Он вздохнул и отправился массировать ей ступни, зная, что это должно её утихомирить. Это ненадолго помогло, но на следующий день всё вернулось на круги своя.

Во всяком случае, на какие-то круги — точно.

— Земную жизнь пройдя до половины, я очутился в сумрачном лесу, утратив правый путь во тьме долины. Каков он был, о, как произнесу, тот дикий лес, дремучий и гроз-зящий, чей давний ужас в памяти несу, — меланхолично цитировала Вельзевул в пятницу, свесив голову с кровати и буравя его взглядом. — Так горек он, что смерть едва ль не слаще. Но, благо в нем обретши навсегда, скаж-жу про все, что видел в этой чаще. Не помню сам, как я вошел туда, настолько сон меня опутал ложью, когда я сбился с верного следа*…

В этот раз Гавриил закрыл газету сам.

Он, по крайней мере, надеялся, что она не откажется зачитать ему и последнюю часть.

— Слушай, может, ты заглянешь к ним, а? — канючила Вельзевул в субботу. — Они там все тоскуют, небось. Без меня даже в запой уйти не смогут, сидят себе по углам, обнимаются. А ты устроишь себе экскурсию по литературным местам и хоть приободришь их, я знаю, ты это можешь.

Здесь в дело шла уже совсем откровенная лесть. Гавриил принял её стоически и в воскресенье прямо с утреца отправился в преисподнюю.

Даже в этот безбожно ранний час адские отделы работали четко и слаженно. Все котлы булькали по дьявольскому госту, кислотные дожди не запаздывали, извержению лавы не мешали стандартные технические трудности. В демонических рапортах не наблюдалось ни единой грамматической, лексической и речевой ошибки, присутствовали только одобренные канцелярией оговорки по Фрейду и обсценные выражения.

Гавриилу стало не по себе. Градус отчаяния был заметен невооруженным глазом.

Строго-настрого потребовав от всех немедленно разойтись пить, кутить и саботировать работу (правда, использовав для этого совершенно неуместное «грешно работать в воскресенье», которое он и сам регулярно нарушал), Гавриил победно вернулся к Вельзевул, где получил от неё свою долгожданную награду.

Он методично, в полной тишине и с величайшим наслаждением решил пачку кроссвордов за всю последнюю неделю.

* * *

Элис Паддингтон, делая вид, что занята бумагами, с интересом косилась на колоритную парочку, которая вошла в центр несколько минут назад. Они, наконец, прекратили шёпотом переругиваться и с пугающей неотвратимостью направились к её стойке. Элис сделала вид, что только что их заметила, и приветливо улыбнулась:

— Меня зовут Элис, я представитель центра детства и родительства «Росток», — приятным голосом произнесла она. — Чем могу помочь?

— Здравствуйте, — серьезно сказал представительный, стильно одетый мужчина, который возвышался над информационной стойкой, как вавилонская башня. — Мы хотели бы ознакомиться с предоставляемыми вами услугами.

Элис ловким движением вынула из кипы бумаг брошюрку. Её забрала у неё миниатюрная женщина с колючими голубыми глазами, которая едва доставала своему спутнику до подбородка.

Они вместе раскрыли брошюру и внимательно уставились в текст, не отходя от стойки. Через несколько минут мужчина задумчиво пробормотал:

— Как ты думаешь, Антихрист попадает в компетенцию программы «Основы воспитания трудного ребёнка»?

Элис захлопала глазами.

— Не знаю, — сосредоточенно отозвалась женщина, перелистывая страницу. — О, смотри, тут есть курс по подготовке к родам. Хочешь, запишем тебя?

Мужчина очень обстоятельно обдумал её предложение.

— Нет, — в конце концов вынес вердикт он. — Что я, сам не справлюсь? Я хоть раз не справился с чем-нибудь?

— Ну смотри, — безразлично отозвалась женщина, — рожать-то тебе, так что решай сам.

Элис сглотнула.

Она молилась, чтобы эта безумная парочка передумала записываться в их центр.

* * *

— У нас проблемы, — мрачно сообщила Вельзевул.

За последние два месяца она — не без помощи центра родительства, где повадилась отводить душу — прошла все стадии принятия декретного отпуска и почти успокоилась. Теперь она часами ездила по лондонской подземке, наступая людям на ноги в толпе и толкаясь на эскалаторах, и потребляла нечеловеческое количество редиса. Последнее необъяснимо выводило Гавриила из себя, о чем она прекрасно знала — особенное удовольствие ей доставляло хрустеть им, безотрывно глядя ему в глаза. Она говорила, что гамма эмоций на его лице была просто неописуема. Гавриил не спорил.

— Проблемы, _проблемы_ или ПРОБЛЕМЫ? — устало спросил архангел.

За время их работы над проектом Антихрист 2.0. они выработали целую систему. «Проблемы» означали неурядицы на работе, _проблемы_ означали всё, что относилось к беременности и сопровождающие ей ситуации, а ПРОБЛЕМЫ означали внештатные ситуации вроде «упсики-вупсики, Армагеддон откладывается по техническим причинам» (которое, между прочим, являлось их коллективным творчеством, которое они разослали по своим корпоративным почтам). Была ещё категория «проблемки», которая включала двух бывших подчиненных и на которую было единогласно решено забить до лучших времён, и категория «п р о б л е м ы», которая означала, что Гавриил что-то сделал не так.

О самом её существовании, честно говоря, архангел начал задумываться только недавно. Вельзевул и это считала победой.

— _Проблемы_ , — с нажимом сказала Вельзевул. — Вот, полюбуйся.

Секунду ничего не происходило.

Затем…

Гавриил шумно вздохнул.

Вельзевул распахнула крылья. Они, как с изумлением увидел архангел, были не тёмными, как у других демонов. Перья её крыльев были серыми и полупрозрачными, будто сотканными из теней; от движения они завораживающе мерцали и переливались. Все четыре крыла тихонько гудели и как будто бы вибрировали, как от еле сдерживаемой энергии. По нижним перьям как будто пробегала золотистая искра.

Хрупкий силуэт Вельзевул в обрамлении этих огромных, необыкновенных крыльев был красив какой-то невыносимой, бесконечно уязвимой красотой.

— В чем проблема? — хрипло спросил Гавриил.

Вельзевул распахнула глаза. На радужке её клубились такие же, как на крыльях, вихрь теней, а золотой ободок пульсировал в такт золоту на перьях.

Сердце Гавриила забилось в том же быстром темпе.

— А не очевидно? — она распахнула глаза ещё сильнее, расправляя крылья целиком. Гавриил слизнул пот с верхней губы. — Сколько у меня крыльев, по-твоему?

— Четыре, — недоуменно ответил Гавриил, жадно пытаясь охватить взглядом каждый их сантиметр.

— А неделю назад их было два, — спокойно сказала она.

Архангел замер.

— И каймы не было этой дурацкой, — с досадой отметила она, вытягивая одно крыло в его сторону. — Спорю на что хочешь, это силища твоя архангельская виновата… Как я теперь летать буду? Чего молчишь? Сказать нечего?

Гавриил медленно протянул руку, пробегая пальцами по упругим перьям.

Поднял на неё глаза.

Вельзевул втянула в себя воздух.

— Я научу тебя, — негромко сказал архангел, глядя ей в глаза. — Потом.

Он научил.

Потом.

* * *

— Раз-два-три-четыре, руки выше, ноги шире!

Гавриил недовольно запыхтел.

— А можно без этого обойтись? — спросил он с раздражением, нависая над ней, как ангел мщения.

— Ты разве не рад моей помощи? — делано удивилась Вельзевул, с наслаждением кладя в рот очередной крекер со вкусом уксуса. — Ты же сам говорил, что здоровый образ жизни нужно поддерживать. Вот я и стараюсь. Поддерживать тебя.

У Гавриила дёрнулась бровь.

— Рад, — неубедительно сказал он. Он на минуту замолчал, чтобы сделать последний цикл наклонов. — Но я не совсем это имел в виду.

Старушки с соседней лавочки с улюлюканьем зааплодировали. Они всегда очень радовались, когда видели его в спортивном костюме, особенно когда он надевал лосины. В эти дни в парке наблюдался небывалый всплеск интереса к спорту.

Вельзевул не пропускала ни единую серию этого шоу. «Архангел Гавриил против смертных» грозился стать её любимой программой.

— Так, — величественно приказала она, — а теперь три круга вокруг пруда. От края не отходи, так, чтобы я тебя видела.

Для пущего эффекта она положила руку на уже заметный животик. Это был совершенно волшебный инструмент манипуляции, и Вельзевул собиралась насладиться каждой его секундой.

Гавриил вздохнул, основательно потянулся, к вящему восторгу зрителей демонстрируя неисчислимое количество кубиков пресса и даже краешек нижнего белья, и послушно побежал.

Стоило ему отбежать на три метра, как четыре окрестные лавочки схватились за спрятанные до поры до времени бинокли.

Но демонический бинокль Вельзевул, конечно, был вне конкуренции.

* * *

— Пара часов? _Пара часов?!_ — нечеловеческим голосом вопил Гавриил, не в силах переварить такое коварное предательство.

Через секунду схватки усилились, и его голос взлетел ещё на полторы октавы.

Вельзевул даже не подозревала, что её тело способно на такие звуки. Впрочем, архангела можно было понять, на пятидесятом часу родов даже эфирное создание полезет на стенку. Вельзевул покрепче сжала влажную от пота ладонь и велела:

— Тужься! Всё будет хорошо, — и добавила, слегка зловеще, — У тебя нет выбора.

От её потуг в оптимизм Гавриил закричал ещё громче.

Ночь им предстояла очень длинная.

* * *

Вельзевул и Гавриил переглянулись.

— Не Антихрист, — наконец сказала Вельзевул севшим голосом. Своими воплями архангел основательно посадил ей связки.

— Не Антихрист, — с плохо скрываемым облегчением согласился Гавриил.

Свёрток в его руках излучал сильные эманации энергии, но они и близко не стояли с теми, что Вельзевул улавливала от Адама, когда она впервые, ещё в аду, заглянула внутрь корзинки.

Признать свою радость от того, что их порождение не собиралось в ближайшее время уничтожать мир, никто вслух не решился.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказала Вельзевул, — это почему-то напоминает мне одну книжку, которую Лигур как-то с пьяни написал. Называется «мгла». Нет, «полумрак». Как-то в этом духе.

— Что, там тоже про ангелов и демонов? — рассеянно спросил Гавриил. Он завороженно пересчитывал маленькие пальчики. Каждый раз получалось десять, что приводило его в неописуемый восторг.

Вельзевул усмехнулась.

— Почти, — согласилась она. — Там у двух оккультных сущностей тоже было неясно, что родится.

— И что получилось в итоге? — полюбопытствовал Гавриил.

— Ребёнок, — просто сказала Вельзевул. Затем, секунду понаблюдав за ними, добавила, — Как и у нас.

— Ребёнок, — повторил Гавриил влюбленно.

Минут пять они провели в молчании настолько благостном, что у Вельзевул непременно началась бы аллергия, не будь у неё в крови остаточного уровня пресвятых гормонов.

— Знаешь, я подумал, — начал Гавриил, — что с нашими графиками работы…

— Нет.

—…нам понадобится…

— Ты не посмеешь.

— Няня, — смачно закончил мысль Гавриил.

— Ага, ещё скажи — садовник.

Гавриил удивился.

— Зачем нам садовник? — наивно спросил он.

Вельзевул потёрла переносицу.

— Вот и я думаю, зачем… — протянула она, неуловимо предчувствуя, что эту битву она проиграет. — Как мы её назовём?

Гавриил набрал воздух в грудь.

— Нет, — безапеляционно отрезала Вельзевул, уже зная, что он собирается предложить. — _Мы не будем_ называть ребенка в честь бабушки, Гавриил, это же моветон! И потом, ты хочешь, чтобы я ни разу не смогла назвать собственную дочь по имени?

Архангел сдулся — очень осторожно, чтобы не разбудить младенца у себя на руках.

— Ладно, — проворчал он. Затем встрепенулся, — как насчёт Лилит? У нас, конечно, Антихриста не вышло, но…

Владыка ада удивленно посмотрела на него. Хотя она знала своего архангела как облупленного, он всё равно не переставал её удивлять.

— Лилит… — она посмотрела на малышку у архангела на руках. Та медленно моргала лиловыми глазами. Вельзевул растаяла. — Звучит классически и при этом современно…

Она едва заметно улыбнулась.

У неё были хорошие предчувствия на этот счёт.

* * *

Кроули открыл дверь. Оглядел их.

— Принёс в подоле, значит, — невыразительно сказал он.

Гавриил, на руках которого покоился свёрток, вопросительно поднял бровь и посмотрел на Вельзевул. Та фыркнула и поднырнула Кроули под руку, бессовестно пользуясь компактностью своего роста.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и распахнул дверь, чтобы и архангел смог войти.

— Мне стопудово это не понравится, — обреченно сказал он, обращаясь в ноосферу.

Ноосфера была крайне чувствительна к его страданиям и тут же откликнулась на них: из кухни вышел Азирафель. Он поочерёдно оглядел каждый элемент их живописной группы и восторженно спросил:

— Мальчик или девочка?

— Мы не загадываем, — гордо отозвался Гавриил. — Но пока что девочка.

Азирафель очарованно вздохнул.

Он уже был куплен с потрохами.

К концу дня у Лилит образовались полтора крёстных отца (потому что Кроули всё ещё метался, бормоча то «архангельский отпрыск? да ни за что!», то «но не бросать же малышку с этими пернатыми…»). Гавриил и Вельзевул составили графики работы для себя и договорились с Азирафелем и Кроули так, чтобы Лилит никогда не оставалась одна.

Каждый из их странной семейки ложился в ту ночь спать с непривычным, почти незнакомым ощущением.

Оно называлось «предвкушением».

* * *

Уже ночью Гавриил толкнул Вельзевул локтём в бок.

— А хорошо же всё в итоге получилось, да? — спросил он её.

Уже задремавшая было Вельзевул, не открывая глаз, сонно пробормотала:

— Да, да, спи уже.

Она, не просыпаясь, перекатилась на бок, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

Гавриил тихо вздохнул и умиротворённо закрыл глаза.

Апокалипсиса не ожидалось ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни даже в обозримом будущем.

И впервые за много лет это его ни капли не беспокоило.

* * *

Эта история началась с маленького обгоревшего кусочка бумаги.

Мало кто знает, что заканчивалась она им же.

«№776. Аще реши кто День Гнева дващи деяти, надобны двое разные, яко огонь и лёд, лево и право, свет и мрак. Из нелюбви ано долга явится Зверь Зверей, Истребитель миров и проч., и проч., и проч. Ежели вдруг…».

— Ежели вдруг ангел али демон читают меня, — писала Агнесса, высунув кончик языка от усердия, — то надобно им знати, что речь не о них, ибо предначертано им чувство большое, из-за которого Звери Зверей, видите ли, не получаются…

На секунду прервавшись, она снова вгляделась в смутные вспышки видения, как наяву видя следующего Антихриста: хмурого мальчика с длинными светлыми волосами и сколотым передним зубом.

Агнесса улыбнулась и продолжила писать.

Но это была уже совсем другая история…

**Author's Note:**

> *«Божественная комедия» Данте Алигьери в переводе Михаила Лозинского.


End file.
